Last Stand Units
General Info '''Last Stand Defenders ( LSD ) '''are[[Infantry| '''Infantry Units''']] that spawn upon the destruction of any '''[[Buildings|Building]] '''found on any Player, Rogue or Event Base or '''[[Deposits|Deposit]]''' both Rogue and Player Controlled. Key Features *'''LSD''' may be comprised of three types of '''[[Infantry|Infantry Units]]''': The '''[[Riflemen]], [[Heavy Gunner]]''' and the '''[[Mortar Team]]'''. *LSD are always the Non-'''[http://warcommander.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Elite Elite]''' / Non-'''[http://warcommander.wikia.com/wiki/Unit_Customization Customized]''' versions of the '''[http://warcommander.wikia.com/wiki/Portal:Units Units]'''. *On a Players Base the Levels of the LSD are determined by the corresponding Levels of these Units in the Player's Academy. *On a '''[[Rogue Faction Bases|Rogue Base]] '''or '''[[Deposits|Deposit]]''' the Levels of the LSD are determined by ????? *The number of '''LSD '''that spawn from a destroyed [http://warcommander.wikia.com/wiki/Buildings '''Building'''] is is determined by the Type ( which building ) and Level of that Building. *The '''[[Command Center]]''' and '''[[Power Plant]]s''' produce the most LSD. *The LSD makeup may consist of any combination of the three Infantry Units in varying numbers. Also depending on the number spawning the LSD may consist of One, Two or all Three Unit Types. *LSD are evenly distributed across a Building's[[Definition of Terms| '''Footprint''']] when that '''[[Buildings|Building]]''' is destroyed. *LSD are not '''[[Definition of Terms|Player Controlled]]''' Units. *LSD are controlled by '''[[R.U.B.I|R.U.B.I.]]''' Related [[Special Ops]] Additional Info *LSD spawn location was changed in the '''[[Game Updates|Game Update: Feb 03, 2014]]'''. Last Stand Defenders are now evenly distributed across a Building's[[Definition of Terms| '''Footprint''']] when that building is destroyed instead of stacked together in the exact same location. Note that this will reduce the effectiveness of '''[[Definition of Terms|Splash Damage]]''' against these units, making them appear stronger. *LSD are always the Non-'''[[:Category:Elite|Elite]]''' / Non-'''[[Unit Customization|Customized]]''' versions of the '''[[Portal:Units|Units]]'''. *Spawned LSD are removed from the Base or Deposit when an Attack is Ended and will not return if subsequent Attacks are made. *If the LSD spawn within the Range of an Attacking '''[[Aircraft ]]'''and that Aircraft is allowed to '''[[Definition of Terms|Auto-Target]]''' the LSD it will prioritize and fire upon the '''[[Mortar Team]]s''' over the '''[[Riflemen ]]'''and '''[[Heavy Gunner]]s.''' However if the LSD separate then the Auto-Tageting will select the nearest Target to the Aircraft. *During '''[[Operation: Undead Rising]]''' if a Building was destroyed by '''[[:Category:Zombie_Unit|Zombies]]''' then the LSD became infected turning them into Zombies. Consequently the zombified LSD would turn on and attack the reaming Defenses and Structures of the Base. *The Specialty '''[[Flame Assault Vehicle/Schematic|FAV Schematic]]''' Component : Zombifire will cause the same Zombie Effect to the LSD as seen in Operation: Undead Rising. *The Special Op : Double Agent will ''' [http://warcommander.wikia.com/wiki/Flamethrower Flamethrowers], [http://warcommander.wikia.com/wiki/Suicide_Bomber Suicide Bombers], [http://warcommander.wikia.com/wiki/Heavy_Gunner Heavy Gunners] '''to spawn and fight for the Attacking Player. This and the aforementioned Zombie infection are the only times that the LSD are not the Normal Three Units. *Last Stand Defenders are now evenly distributed across a building's footprint when that building is destroyed instead of stacked together in the exact same location. Note that this will reduce the effectiveness of splash damage against these units, making them appear stronger. Gallery